Bloodstains, Ball Gowns
by blaackmagiic
Summary: "You good?" Dom's voice was soft and careful as he approached Letty, snapping her out of her faint daze. Her eyes locked with his and she saw the concern in them straight away but simply gave him a reassuring and slightly feisty smile. "Always," she replied as he smirked over at her... Dotty after Letty fights Kara (Ronda Rousey) in Furious 7. OneShot.


_**I love the idea of Dom talking to Letty about her contribution to the action in the movies because he seems to just let her do it and trusts her with the jobs but I really wanted some inside to how he'd react to some of them so that is where this comes from! I'll probably write a lot of oneshots on that idea because let's face it, the things Letty does in these movies are fucking awesome and just as awesome as the action stunts the guys do because she's totally badass.**_

 _ **I really hope you enjoy this and please please please let me know what you think and review! Love you guys and enjoy! x**_

* * *

It wasn't exactly part of the plan to get caught and end up single-handedly fighting the Prince's small army and personal, professional fighting, body-guard. That was nowhere on Letty's job description. But as always, she was thinking on her feet, and along with the rest of her team, she was doing what they do best and improvising. She'd taken at least six people out before she'd taken her first blow from the professional. She wasn't stupid; after all, Letty was street-smart. And with the kinds of streets she grew up on, she knew how to take a punch and she sure as hell had served a few of her own. But this time, she freely admitted that it hurt. Freely admitting it, meaning to herself only. But that was enough; she would have never in a million years done so if it wasn't as painful as it was. But with one punch from that one person, was enough to split her lip instantly. She had taken several punches form several different guards beforehand, but that one punch was the first one that left a mark.

But that was nothing compared to the agony she felt when she was over the banister and hitting a table from a 6 foot drop at the least. The air had left her lungs and her body felt weak and limp like every inch of her was bruised and for all she knew, it was going to be.

She'd practically blacked out after that. She hadn't passed out because she was vaguely aware of Roman's worried voice asking if she was okay as he gathered her in his arms and helped her towards the exit and they had left hurriedly, but it all blurred into one and she didn't feel present for the most part.

Roman and Letty had arrived back a good twenty minutes before Dom or anybody else and she couldn't help the gut-wrenching feeling of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. She knew she shouldn't need to worry about Dom ever because he was Dominic Toretto, god knew he could handle himself. But on some level, she still felt that worry. Mainly because she had seen herself as invincible and she was sure anyone who knew her saw her that way too, but her car flipped, her death seconds away and she walked away by a hair of a moment without a single memory. If she could come that close, the invincible Dominic Toretto could too. So, she was worried. Enough to be nibbling on her bottom lip and pacing with her arms folded across her chest like a mother waiting up to yell at her teenager for missing curfew and not calling.

Roman had disappeared after he had made someone look over her injuries and another random guy had given her a robe which she had reluctantly pulled on and then felt relieved that she could now shed the uncomfortable formal dress she had to wear and the heels that she wouldn't in her wildest dreams have ever pictured herself in. She now walked around barefoot wearing only the robe.

Letty's entire world stopped briefly when she watched Dom walk through the door followed by everyone else; Brian, Tej…

She let out a sigh of relief that nobody else noticed, thank god, and wandered as casually as possible over to the group. She stood on the outlines as they all discussed what had happened and that they had succeeded and another wave of relief hit her. At least she hadn't almost passed out in front of a bunch of people for nothing. At least the busted lip, faintly bruised cheekbone and raging headache weren't for nothing.

Somewhere between the gory details of their adventure, Letty had drifted into her own head as well as drifted away from the group. She hadn't been aware that Roman had shared the details of Letty's fight with everyone and that Dom's eyes had flown across the room to her instantly and tracked her as she wandered off into a corner and plonked herself down on a random chair.

It was only a few minutes until the group had their orders and had broken up, all talking separately amongst themselves now. It gave Dom the opportunity he had been itching for the moment he had heard that his girl had gone over the staircase. He broke away from everyone, dismissing Brian has he stepped forward to make conversation with him and once the blonde had realised exactly where Dom was headed, he backed off instantly, understanding.

"You good?" Dom's voice was soft and careful as he approached Letty, snapping her out of her faint daze. Her eyes locked with his and she saw the concern in them straight away but simply gave him a reassuring and slightly feisty smile.

"Always," she replied as he smirked over at her and took a small step closer towards her.

"You know, you're lucky I didn't see," he stated lowly. "Cause I would have broken our cover instantly."

Letty raised an eyebrow at him, smirking as much as she could without her lip stinging. "To make sure I was okay?" She questioned. When his only response was a one-shouldered shrug, she continued. "I can take care of myself," she spoke softly and typically determinedly.

"Trust me, I know you can."

It was no secret that Letty could handle herself, everybody knew that. Even though she had been gone for years and couldn't remember the person she was before, she knew that fact had stuck and it was easy for anyone to see. It was one character trait that made Letty exactly who she was and it was one of very few that she knew she was. Another one had been her love for cars and engines, her determination, her independence; she knew enough about herself. She just wished she could remember the times she had put all those traits into use.

Letty glanced over Dom's shoulder to where everyone else stood, scattered around discussing what was happening next and she was very grateful that they didn't seem to be taking any notice to the two who were several feet away from them. It wasn't as though they could hear their conversation from how far apart they were, but when Dom's hand came up to her face and his thumb brushed lightly against the cut on her bottom lip, she was glad they wouldn't see. She felt as though it was just them when she finally locked eyes with him again.

Her breath caught in her throat when she realised what his actions were, he leant in and brushed his lips over hers, a vague gesture of kissing the mark on her lip better but that thought alone was enough to make her feel giddy. Their lips only met briefly, like a brush stroke, before he pulled away enough for their eyes to meet once again but Letty found herself leaning forward on her toes straight away like she was falling, but instead she simply connected their lips once again. Dom was caught slightly off guard by the action but in no way protested.

It was the first kiss they had shared since Letty had walked away from him at her grave. And that longing and missing towards it was felt deeply in the pits of both of their stomachs. Letty found herself questioning why she had walked away in the first place and deprived herself of this feeling, the feeling of his lips lovingly pressed to hers, occasionally hungrily but mostly gentle and caring. She could tell though, that the hunger in the kisses they would have shared a lifetime ago was intense and passionate and part of her craved that even if it did scare her a little because of the fact she couldn't remember it.

Dom found himself struggling to fight the urge of wrapping his arms around her small waist and crashing her body against his own, completely getting lost in her being and deepening the kiss as much as he could in one moment. But he did nonetheless. His hands lightly traced over her waist and his lips moved in sync with hers, softly and slowly and warmly. Full of want, adoration and a sense of relief that they had both walked away almost completely unharmed, once again.

They finally pulled away slowly, his forehead staying resting against hers for a couple of extra moments before he moved back to look at her, his hands still resting calmly on her hips now. "About what happens next – " He started.

Letty looked over him suspiciously before reading his expression and the end of his unspoken sentence and shook her head. "No, Dom." She spoke firmly and he raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not staying behind, you can't make me, I wanna help." Dom sighed reluctantly but had already made up his mind about arguing with her. This had happened so many times, back all those years ago when his team was doing heists, him, Leon, Jesse, Vince; as soon as Letty caught word of what they were up to, she was insisting in following.

" _If I can't talk you out of it, I'm coming too. To keep an eye on you."_

Some things never change.

"Okay," he spoke, giving her a warm smile when she gave him a satisfied one. "You gonna be careful this time, though?"

To be fair, Letty hesitated to think about it. She knew she would try not to end up falling into a full on fist fight with several other people and then throw herself over a balcony with one of them, but careful? That's not really her style.

"Nah, man," she shook her head with an adventurous smirk gracing her features.

Dom chuckled lightly and rubbed his palms up her upper-arms, "Figured as much. That's my girl."


End file.
